Many different types of yarns made of natural fibers are known in the art. One well known example is paper yarn, which is traditionally manufactured from paper sheets. Typically, paper yarns are made from paper by first cutting the paper to narrow strips. These strips are then twisted to produce one paper yarn filament. These filaments are reeled to big reels and post processed to give different end properties. After this yarns are spun to smaller reels and finally dried in special drying unit.
The paper yarn has limited applications because of deficiencies in its properties, such as limited strength, unsuitable thickness, layered or folded structure, and further, the manufacturing method is inefficient.
In manufacturing paper yarn, the wet extrusion nozzle plays a key role in fiber orientation and in crosslinking of the fibers. However, to achieve the best possible yarn strength the fibers must be well twisted. Moreover, to improve the internal bonding of the fibers, the fibers must be bonded together. The previous known solutions provide a nozzle having a diameter smaller than average fiber length which provides an upper limit to achievable yarn diameter.
One such system and method has been disclosed in WO publication number WO 2013/034814 A1. Another document US granted Pat. No. 8,945,453 discloses method for producing polytetrafluoroethylene fiber and polytetrafluoroethylene fiber. These prior art documents discloses a nozzle structure adapted to produce yarn. However, the solutions disclosed in these prior arts do not provide for enhancing the strength of the natural fibrous yarn.
To achieve stronger natural yarn other alternatives than increasing the nozzle diameter must be found. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method that provides a fiber yarn having a higher yarn diameter along with a higher strength.